


Nightmares

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has nightmares and that makes him angry and slightly forgetful :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post :)

Aaron was absolutely furious when he yelled at Oli. 

"Giroud, you french bastard!" Even his ears had turned bright red as he roamed through his locker.

"What did I do?" Olivier asked confused at he looked at his teammate. 

"I swear to God if you steal my hair gel one more time... I will personally hunt you down and ruin that pretty face of yours!!!" Aaron was still fuming. 

"But Aaron... I didn't steal it... You took it out a couple of minutes ago and left it on the bench?" Oli laughed a little before he noticed the look on Aaron's face.

He looked like he was about to cry and all Olivier wanted to do was to wrap his arms around his adorable Englishman. 

"I'm sorry, Oli... I'm just so stressed out today and all I want to do is sleep.." Aaron sighed and Oli couldn't help but hug him tightly. 

"Why are you so stressed?" Oli asked curiously.

"I can't sleep... I have nightmares..." Aaron looked so defeated, Oli couldn't take his boyfriend looking so sad, so he dragged him out to his car and drove them back home.

"Do you want to tell me about the nightmares?" Oli asked as they walked into their bedroom. 

"I keep dreaming that I fail... In matches, in life, with you... And it makes me scared.... But the worst one is about me failing to score in an important match and you just laughing in my face..." Aaron lied down on the bed and hid his face in the pillow.

"Aw Aaron, you know I would never laugh at you... At least not in serious situations..." Oli lied down next to his boyfriend and hugged him to his chest.

"I know... It's just those stupid nightmares..."


End file.
